The Evans Family Curse
by SuchaNarcissist
Summary: There has been a darkness in the Evans family for centuries, rekindled with wizarding blood the Evans curse returns stronger than ever in one Hadrian Potter. Guided by his aunt and the darkness inside Harry's story changes in his favor, the rest of the wizarding world might not be so favored though. Dark!Harry, Dark!Petunia
1. Chapter 1

_**You pretend what you say you feel,**_  
_** You pretend that you're something special,**_  
_** All the lies that you hide behind,**_  
_** I see right through you.**_

_**Perfect Life - Red**_

_**~~#~~**_

In the end love had had little to do with the survival of young Harry. The minute or so of time in-between killing the mother and finding the courage to kill the child- "he`s just a baby, please no"- was just enough for the curse to activate, unearthly green eyes starting to glow. If the killing curse had hit Harry straight after his mother there would have been no problem, just one more dead family in a war claiming hundreds.

But that was not to be, the pause was enough for the death of the mother to register and the curse had started to claim the next in line. Hadrian James Potter. It was sheer dumb luck that the killing curse struck in the centre of the transfer, not able to kill the changing boy, instead the power of the curse was drained into providing protection, left buried, sleeping deep inside the psyche of little baby Harry, trapped until enough power had regenerated for it rear its head, prevented from bonding with its host.

A power the Dark Lord knows not.

~~#~~

Petunia Dursley was normal, absolutely normal; she most definitely did not have a drop of not-normalness not at all. That was why it was so easy for her not to strangle that pig she called husband. She didn`t have 'anger management issues' like her mother had said, it was all that freak boy`s fault, after all it was only with the death of her sister that this had surfaced. With a hatred for all of humanity, killing one of the neighbourhood cats wasn`t a problem, it wouldn`t be missed and it was such a relief to get the urges out of her. Once she had removed all of the blood from the knives she`d used it wasn`t surprising to see the freak just smiling at her with those unnaturally green eyes- obviously she was imagining the faint look of glee in the vaguely luminescent orbs. Most definitely; however she`d still tell Vernon about his freakish behaviour- honestly killing a cat in the kitchen, definitely a freak.

If he was punished for it, well it wasn`t her fault; And if every time they tried to break him, snapping bones, cutting flesh and bruising skin their gazes caught- well she definitely wasn`t smiling back into those glowing eyes, wasn`t sharing in the joint joy of pain and torment. It was all the freak after all.

~~#~~

Harry grew up year by year, a child playing at being average, keeping up the charade like his aunt showed him totally unintentionally. He knew a kindred spirit, noticed her hatred of her own family, how she gravitated towards him; It was a twisted form of affection that meant more to him than any fake smile from friendly teachers and the only reason why he didn`t report child abuse, after all blood **_is_** thicker than water. Especially in the Evans family.

However an unnaturally fast healing rate can only do so much with a broken neck without emptying all of its reserves; So the power that had been rising to the surface was sent back to sleep and Petunia`s hatred grew. They`d hurt hers, changed him, the darkness was sleeping there was no dark glee at the sight of blood. She felt empty, lost without his familiarity.

~~#~~

On Hadrian`s sixth birthday she snapped. Dudley never came home from school, Vernon was devastated and Petunia finally could give Harry the attention he craved, starting with more food and Dudley`s bedroom. With Vernon losing himself in the bottom of a bottle daily there was nothing in the way of her showing her Hadrian, hers only hers now, the town. Signing him up for martial arts with her; an excellent way to control the urges. Exercise food and a lack of daily abuse quickly but height and weight on his frame, the overwhelming darkness was still sleeping but she knew it strengthened by the day.

~~#~~

On Hadrian`s eighth birthday she divorced her husband, claiming sole guardianship of Hadrian, her hate of freakishness forgotten instead leaving a bond forged through blood, pain and family. Rejecting her husband`s name and returning to the only name she felt kinship with; Evans. Her son, now officially Hadrian James Potter-Evans, when finally allowed to push himself to his limits he soared, a prodigy in school, excelling in all forms of fighting he took part in, her perfect son.

~~#~~

On Hadrian`s tenth birthday they discovered that he could speak with snakes and a new weapon took its place in his arsenal. She watched with joy as with each day the darkness in his eyes grew again and they glowed a little brighter. When one Saturday night she found him covered in blood with cat intestines spread over the kitchen floor, she joined him and they pretended to interpret the future from the mess left behind. Memories of hatred and pain from his uncle were replaced with blood, killing, joy and overwhelming love and acceptance from his aunt.

~~#~~

On Hadrian`s eleventh birthday when a letter written in bottle green ink arrived Petunia finally accepted that she would have to part with her beloved son for most of the year as he received his schooling. As a last outing before their coming separation they worked together to lure two of the neighbourhood bullies into one of the abandoned parts of town and taught each other the delicate art of torture, a temporary goodbye written in the blood of those who had tried to harm her son.

On the first of September she waved goodbye to her Hadrian from platform nine and three quarters, watching him move with the grace of a trained fighter and the arrogance of a person who knows their true value. A white kneazle with red eyes winding its way around his feet; she held the cage of the owl Deumos by her side, she had been a present from the supposed-teacher-but-actual-oaf Hagrid, however already having a pet Hadrian had gifted it to her so she could communicate and he could respond like other wizarding families did.

They had practiced how he would act, practicing the mask he would have to use once he reached Hogwarts. After all nobody could know that the saviour of the wizarding world was a practicing serial killer with his muggle aunt. No instead they would see what they wanted to see; a lost little boy with no clue about his magical potential, innocent and naive.

~~#~~

And if the population of animals in the forbidden forest started dropping, well Hagrid was an oaf. And if Harry was unnaturally good at defence against the dark arts and clearly knew spells more suited to fifth years, he was the chosen one, the boy-who-lived, the defeater of the darkest lord of all time, he definitely wasn`t reading as many of the dark books from the restricted section as possible. Just as Petunia wasn`t sending him field guides to torture and books on 'essential dark curses for causing pain'; and even if she was, he was the Gryffindor golden boy, the apple of everyone`s eye, he couldn`t possibly be doing anything wrong, he was just 'curious' and anyway isn`t the saying know thy enemy.

So what if Mrs Norris was found torn apart, his kneazle was perfectly trained thank you very much. They didn`t have to know whose standard she was trained to after all.

Obviously the Cerberus was killed by Voldemort. Why would Harry have removed it`s eyes? Yes Harry knew they were valuable potions ingredients, however everyone knows that Harry hates potions.

And logically the Philosophers stone was destroyed when Voldemort escaped. It would`ve been fun to play with though if it hadn`t of been destroyed of course, a real shame that.

Most definitely his eyes weren't glowing. It was just the awfully bright lighting in the hospital wing.

Sometimes Harry really missed his aunt, she had this lovely habit of making nuisances like Severus Snape and Ronald Weasley vanish, permanently and quietly.

~~#~~

And still the shadow slumbered on inside, waiting, strengthening in the dark. It wasn`t needed yet.

Hadrian was doing just fine on his own.

**~~#~~**

**So I did a thing with a dark!Petunia as well as Nice!Petunia she also might turn out to be a squib but hey. This may be left as a one shot, it just depends on people's opinions. This is just a taste of a really dark Harry. I guess I just thought it was an interesting idea; there are so few fics with the Dursleys being nice.**

**Enjoy :)**

**SuchaNarcissist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back via popular demand here's the next chapter of the Evan's Family Curse. Shout out to the two unlogged in reviewers, thank you for your kind reviews, I would've put your names in but as I had none to put in that would've involved stalking.**

**So enjoy**** :) SuchaNarcissist**

_**Paint it on, cover every inch,**_  
_** Any flaw will expose your weakness, **_  
_** I'm immune to your fantasy,**_  
_** I won't become you.**_

_**Perfect Life – Red**_

_**~~#~~**_

Petunia was thrilled to see her son again; life was dull without him around. Even the Cerberus eyes on her mantelpiece hadn't been cheering her up recently. But her Hadrian was due to arrive at Kings Cross Station in less than two hours. A summer of fun awaited them. Petunia wondered whether they could hunt down some of the irritants from his school and dispose of them. No doubt the opportunity would arise and her knife collection was ever growing.

The opportunity for Petunia to meet the primary irritation in one Hadrian Evan's life came as soon as the train reached the platform, when totally unexpectedly, a rotund woman in a patchwork quilt and a mop on her head rushed past, in such a hurry to meet the train the woman not only stepped on both of Petunia's feet, but somehow managed to catapult her backwards and into a stately blond man with a cane.

The words vagabond, circus tent, mop and a large enough number of expletives to require a collective noun left Petunia's lips in a rush of anger as she joined the dots. Red hair, patched clothes, somehow overweight, one of the Weasleys. The urge to remove that mop hair by hair, set them on fire and drop them onto available skin was hard to avoid however the deep chuckling from the man who had caught her captured her attention first.

"I believe that must be your first encounter with the rabble- atrocious behaviour especially for a pureblooded family like theirs." Commented the man, as he helped Petunia to her feet. "It is a mystery to me as to how they can continually achieve entry into Hogwarts."

"Indeed, my son has written to me frequently about the 'freckly wart' going by Ronald in his year; apparently he is a disgrace to any magic user and his brothers aren't much better. He appears to believe that my son would appreciate his help with the 'finer points in life' and classes himself as his best friend." Sighed Petunia, irritations should be removed with careful surgery, this whole Hogwarts thing was delaying the inevitable for that boy. "You'd think that being the sixth son would tell him he was basically useless."

"An overly-inflated sense of self worth in that family, I hear they have one owl between five and a rat between three." Added the man "But enough about vermin, just who do I have the pleasure of making the acquaintance of on this fine day? Oh but pardon my manners, I fear I did not introduce myself; I am Lord Lucius Malfoy head of the Malfoy estate" He stated in a tone that spoke of overwhelming arrogance and ego complete with mock bow.

Time to burst the bubble thought Petunia, and with a smirk reminiscent of a cat who has found a mouse unable to escape due to being ensnared in a mousetrap, replied calmly with "Greetings Lord Malfoy of the Malfoy estate, I am Miss Petunia Evans, of Surrey" She was tempted to add a curtsey bob, but that would have been overdoing it clearly as Lord Malfoy's mouth was already almost hitting his collarbone, whilst doing his best impression of a goldfish, clearly astonished and unnerved by the fact that he had spoken with a muggle.

When the fact that he had helped a muggle, held a muggle- on his new silk robes no less- computed his brain practically screamed run, however pride forced him to stiffen and sneer. This was of course until the name Evans computed and with that the brain of Lucius Malfoy short circuited. Petunia Evans strolled away quite pleased with herself leaving a frozen Lucius Malfoy behind, looking most peculiar with a sneer in place over a gaping mouth.

~~#~~

Harry saw his aunt the second he stepped off the train; she was stood slightly separate from the crowd, a familiar island in a sea of strangers. She grinned as soon as they locked eyes, a wave of happiness surged over him, no more idiotic Weasley or playing second fiddle to the socially inept Granger. It was easy to hide from Weasley but Granger could tell he wasn't trying in class, she was a true friend; Harry hoped they could meet up over the summer, it was the first time he had had a person whom he could stand- apart from his aunt- unusual for him to say the least. But that could be sorted later, for now him and his aunt had catching up to do.

They left the station in silence, to a family like the Weasleys it would've seemed to be cold and aloof but they knew the bonds between them, it was a familiar silence, that of two people who communicated beyond words due to a level of trust hard to find outside of intimacy or motherhood. Lucius Malfoy watching from the shadows understood that silence, it had taken him a minute to recover from the shock of touching a muggle- and Lily Evans' sister but now that he observed them he noticed the way that the pair walked with a calm grace, it was the stroll of a practiced predator he noted such a stroll was seen daily when Lucius was in the inner circle, they were the best, the top of the food chain and they knew it. Lord Malfoy quickly decided that it was in his and Draco's best interests to avoid angering them; This was reinforced when- as if having read his mind- Hadrian Potter and his aunt turned at the same moment, just before entering the barrier to stare at him, the stirring in his stomach at those blank stares scared him more than wanted to admit.

~~#~~

Later he admitted to his wife that it wasn't just the gaze of someone who could kill you, but someone who would and quite happily. He hadn't seen a stare like that since the night he suggested to his Lord that killing babies was not a particularly clever move. That worried him; plus hadn't Draco said that Potter was friends with the Weasel? This bore investigation, careful quiet investigation- maybe even a word to Draco.

**~~#~~**

**This is kind of a filler, I wanted to show a bit more of Harry`s relationship with his aunt and slow things down a bit, there'll be a couple of chapters for summer and then CoS which will be more indepth than PS as you can do so much more than have someone petrify people with a huge snake, especially if one is feeling particularly- murderous.**

**Enjoy SuchaNarcissist**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so to start off I completely forgot a disclaimer so I don't own Harry Potter. However if you required a disclaimer to figure this out you probably should seek medical help. Second thank you to PJandLGequalsLove, Flying Chrissy, Vivianne95 and guest for the kind reviews. Overall that's four so seriously thanks, wasn't expecting this many, as a reward... a new chapter (which is an awful reward as I would've posted it anyway).**

**Enjoy ****SuchaNarcissist :)**

**~~#~~**

§Parseltongue§

**Bold is notes or screaming, it should be pretty obvious which.**

**~~#~~**

**_You want a perfect, perfect life,  
Nothing wrong, nothing real inside,_****_  
All I see is a perfect lie,  
I don't want your perfect life._**

**_Perfect Life - Red_**

**_~~#~~_**

It was nice to be home Hadrian decided, the familiar rooms with all their knocks and scratches: one where Dudley threw a robot at a wall, that one there where Vernon punched the wall when Dudley was confirmed dead, that one when he slipped with the knife- you could still see dried flakes of blood embedded in the wall. Harry knew everything about this house from the interior of the attic insulation to the blood soaked basement floor, thus he felt safe unlike in Hogwarts where the very stairways moved and people could hide around every corner. Here in this house Harry could drop his masks and be himself, it was one of the greatest gifts possible.

Harry noted several small changes, mainly an owl perch in the kitchen and a jar of pickled eyes on the mantelpiece. Those had been fun to collect he remembered, who'd of guessed the guard Cerberus was so meek, especially when sung to sleep. It had been child's play, it was as if Dumbledore wanted the stone to be stolen; after all if the best defenses in the world couldn't stop a first year- well how could they be the best? If Dumbledore wanted to test him, well he'd play along after all there's no need to give away what he knew.

It had been decided via letter that they would spend a week or two at home before travelling for a while. They tried to visit a new country every year, they had started the year Hadrian turned eight as a way of escaping the mess that was the Dursley divorce. They had gone to Santillana del Mar in the Cantabria region of Spain. It was a lovely area, they had spent days in the little town, it was still one of his favorite places; especially the museo de la tortura that was one of the main reasons they had visited. It had been informative to say the least- they showcased methods from the time of the inquisition as well as generalized methods throughout history.

Of course they had visited other places like the nearby zoo and the Altamira caves, or in this case the museum about them. All in all it was the best two weeks of Harry's life and it set the trend for the next years with trips centering on certain museums or disasters, with the three week holiday in his ninth year being particularly memorable, after all how many people can claim that they drove through over four countries to visit museums specific to different methods and instrumentations of torture? This year they were intending to visit Italy, the weather would be perfect, and Petunia wanted to visit the volcano that had caused such wonderful devastation across a whole country.

However before that he had to put up with two weeks of the entire neighborhood avoiding him like the plague, how very droll. Instinctively he just knew it wasn't going to work out quite as smoothly as he had hoped it would've done, for some reason he felt that his fire arms training was going to be delayed and Hadrian was excellent at trusting his instincts.

~~#~~

Of course Harry was quite right and on the very day of his birthday- while he was in Italy no less- a crazy, bug-eyed, childlike thing had appeared wearing a dirty tea towel spouting nonsense about how the great Harry Potter was amazing but couldn't get an education because someone was out to get him.

Harry not only knew that already, but was getting quite irritated by all the various death threats he had been receiving. Then he found out that the 'house elf' had been stealing his mail, that was the last straw, no one takes something that belongs to an Evans the letters were pinned to the wall by a thin knife blade thrown with perfect accuracy, while the thing was staring in shock- its bulbous eyes looked ready to fall out in amazement- he grabbed his letters and penned a quick note while the thing tried to bash its own head in. The note was quickly attached via a stiletto switchblade from his boot to the things shoulder at which point it seemed to recover its mental faculties, gasped in shock and vanished back to its-presumable- owner.

~~#~~

Lucius Malfoy was by necessity a hard man to shock, working for a dark lord does that for you, but seeing one of his house elves appear on the dining room table standing on his breakfast, bleeding heavily with a note attached via a knife was one of those things that could startle even the most prepared man and as for someone still in his dressing gown and a piece of toast halfway to his mouth it was quite the wake up call.

The note when finally separated from the barmy elf read as:

_Dear Owner,_

_Please prevent your crazed house elf from trying to save me ever again, I don't appreciate the attempt to prevent my education and I certainly don't appreciate having my mail stolen; if possible could you possibly prevent a repeat of this occurrence, I don't usually miss with knives and if startled again, the next elf will be returned with a blade between its eyeballs._

_Insincerely yours,_

_Hadrian Evans_

Well that was interesting, the boy clearly wasn't as light as he appeared if he could coldly stick a knife through the shoulder of a house elf, further cementing the idea that the boy who lived was not what he appeared on the outside. The knowledge that he was dangerous was just a confirmation of the previous opinions he held. Draco was going to have to be warned, he would rather keep his heir alive, he wouldn't put it past Potter to stage an accident if he got too irritating- in that the boy was starting to remind him of his lord.

On that note there was that diary, maybe if he got the boy the diary then, further thought on this would be required but first he really had to stop the elf going on about "Mr Harry Potter sir, such a good master, such good aim, amazing, knows just how to punish, so proud to bear a message from Mr Potter" It was ridiculous that the elf was more loyal to the boy who had just stabbed him than the family he served.

In his haste to inform his family of the letter, he completely forgot to inform the elf that he was not to interfere with Hadrian's life in any way, when he finally did remember he figured that the crazy thing would have forgotten by now- it was always mental- stealing underwear and adding syrup to all the food if left alone- it wouldn't interfere again surely? Especially not after such a dire warning figured Lucius.

~~#~~

In the kitchens beneath Malfoy Manor a house elf in a stained tea towel rocked back and forth, prayers and praises leaving its mouth as it led a room full of similarly dressed elves in a chant, on his head rested a great pointed cone, painted black with two green dots and above them a lightning bolt in neon yellow. In various corners of the room were items such as odd socks and worn out paper backs, however if one Hadrian Evans were to enter he would recognize most of the stuff as things lost or discarded long ago. However he might have been more worried by the large painting of his face covering an entire wall, especially with the candles burning in front of it; it looked kind of like a madman's altar- if one were to worship the boy who lived.

**~~#~~**

**A new obsessed evil is revealed and that poor Lucius he never seems to get a rest does he :)**

**Amdis means eternal or immortal and for a white kneazle with red eyes I couldn't resist.**

**The torture museums refer to:**

**8\. Museo de la tortura, Santilla del Mar, Spain**

**8\. The Tower of London, London, UK**

**8\. The London Dungeon, London, UK**

**9\. Museum of Medieval Torture Instruments****, Amsterdam, Netherlands**

**9\. Torture Museum, Amsterdam, Netherlands**

**9\. Torture Museum Oude Steen, Bruges, Belgium**

**9\. Museum of Medieval Torture Instruments****, Prague, Czech Republic**

**10\. The Medieval Torture Museum, Rüdesheim am Rhein, Germany**

**10\. Medieval Crime Museum, Rothenburg ob der Tauber, Germany**

**11\. Medieval Criminal and Torture Museum****, San Gimignano, Italy**

**The numbers refer to the age at which they were visited. Out of all of these some may have closed or opened but just pretend. I can only say that I have visited one personally and that was the one in Santilla del Mar, which is the reason that there are torture museums in this chapter; on a side note really nice place to go on holiday, some lovely cafes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to Vivianne95, Red05 and guest for reviewing sorry about the relative lateness of the chapter but it is exam season and I'm five exams in with six left so expect a slower couple of weeks.**

**Enjoy :) ****SuchaNarcissist**

**~~#~~**

§Parseltongue§

**Bold is notes or screaming, it should be pretty obvious which.**

**~~#~~**

**_So keep your dream with no consequence,  
You'd damage me just to feed your senses,  
All you fake for reality,  
I see right through you._**

**_Perfect Life - Red_**

**_~~#~~_**

After almost two weeks away from Privet Drive Hadrian was almost happy to return, even though most years his holidays were pleasurable this year he just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was due to go awfully wrong, after constantly looking over his shoulder for two weeks he was glad to be on safe ground.

And yet the feeling only got stronger, to the point where he hid the Cerberus eyes and washed the blood off of the basement floor. After another two weeks of this he even had bars put onto his own window. About a week later after six full hours at the local firing range he came home and collapsed into bed after a superb meal and a shower. Harry was typically a light sleeper, so it was unusual that he slept like he did that night.

What was more unusual was the flying car that ripped half the house off in the middle of the night. On the positive side the paranoia went away quickly after that. However there was the trouble with dealing with a trio of red heads. Well it wasn't trouble as such but it was a difficult decision to make. The argument lasted until Petunia decided to ask if anyone knew where they were going; when the answer was in the negative the decision was made.

The Weasel died slowly and in pain screaming about traitors and lost friendships as his internal organs were slowly removed and placed in jars and his nails carefully extracted and finally his skin peeled off and tanned- using his own brains of course. After all there was that lovely dark side street that did a running trade in organs and skin. No need to waste anything.

His brothers died faster, Hadrian had no particular grudge against them, they were rather fun actually but they couldn't exactly let them go after killing their brother, that would be really, really stupid. So a quick death and a slow dissection afterwards, it was a learning experience for the whole family. In fact Hadrian learnt several new facts about the human body and decided to start compiling a compendium of useful body parts and sellable body parts as well as the best ways to remove them from a body- both alive and dead.

**~~#~~**

Of course typical to Harry, Petunia not only had to purchase a new wall and window, they also had to put up with a visit from the Headmaster and a horde of red haired Weasels (Honestly he'd killed three how many could there possibly be left?). Apparently their parents had an inkling of where they might have been aiming for on their jaunt.

Harry really wanted to carve out that damn twinkle from the man's eyes, especially after he had learnt it was a common symptom from overuse of the mind art of legilimency, Hadrian was notably upset about one Albus Dumbledore having open access to his mind, even if he was intrigued and his search had led him to books on the opposite, the mind art of Occlumency. Apparently even a foundation could improve recall and allow intrusions to minds to be found allowing the necessary eye contact to be broken. Occlumency was easy enough to get a hang of, happy place, meditation, structured mind; with enough work even a muggle could master it.

All in all this probably led to the rather peeved expression on the Dumbledore's face Harry thought, after all it must be irritating to not know something when you're so used to knowing every thought you wish to know.

That was when Hadrian decided his allegiances would always fall away from this man, psychopaths he and his mother may very well be, but at least they weren't manipulating the fate of an entire country and breaching every privacy law in existence. In a way you could say they even had morals.

In the end the ending questions led to "Did you see the Weasley boys, Harry m'boy, have they contacted you? Letters, fire calls anything? Was it their flying car that caused the damage upstairs?"

The answer was a farce "No headmaster, I have not received letters from Ron, a crazy house elf has been stealing my mail, and I believe I would have possibly noticed a flying car crashing into the side of the house. Maybe they crashed elsewhere on the way here." Of course it was cleverly worded so no lies passed his lips, after all he would notice if a flying car crashed into the side of the house; In fact he had. The flying car had been sold for scrap metal to make up for building damages that were not covered by the insurance.

The Weasley's left soon afterward, they were utterly distraught and Harry had had to elbow Petunia several times to stop the sneer that was forming on her lips at some of the things they were saying. "They just wanted to help Harry, imprisoned in this horrible place, no friends- all alone- not seeing darling Ronneikins all summer." It was a true miracle when Dumbledore suddenly ushered them out looking worried and almost angry, the things going through that man's mind were indecipherable at the best of times.

**~~#~~**

Dumbledore was furious, not only was Petunia treating Harry well, she clearly thought of him as her son, that was, that was- good- he decided after much deliberation. The boy clearly wasn't spoiled or stuck up, instead quite down to earth and humble. Clearly there had been no mistake in his carefully laid plans, just a minor hiccup. However the absence of the Weasley boys was worrying, they had been the main instigators of the hate between Gryffindor and Slytherin for years, it would be difficult to maintain that when the older Slytherins left. The new generations were much less malleable than their predecessors, it was probably due to the influence of parents who had had to raise children during a war, and then not in a war.

He really needed this next war, the influence of the Dumbledore's faded too fast, but every time he grew the influence the Skeeter woman dug up some new dirt and he had to put his head back in the sand to prevent its loss.

It would be easy enough to shape some of the younger Gryffindors around Harry though he decided after much deliberation and a whole packet of lemon drops. Dean Thomas was muggleborn, good as a show friend to demonstrate tolerance however he just didn't have the same respect for a great wizard that wizard raised children had. Seamus Finnigan, half blooded, already very close to Thomas; it would be difficult to insert a third friend permanently plus they had no adventure experience. Longbottom would have to do, Harry already liked him and he had shown his bravery last year. His cowardly nature would make him easy to manipulate like his predecessors, Pettigrew and Weasley; The perfect backstabbing sidekick.

~~#~~

The Evans' had left the shopping to the last minute, it was a regrettable decision but nothing could be done now. They entered the bustling street together and separated. Harry turning to get his school supplies and Petunia to sell the questionable merchandise they had 'harvested' during the summer. They had arranged to meet up at the ice cream shop before turning to the bookstore together and then for side shopping down Vertic Alley.

It had all gone off without a hitch until they entered Flourish and Blotts. Then it all went to hell in a hand basket. Hadrian's primary irritation, notably some imbecile with mirrors on his teeth decided to manhandle Hadrian to a podium and try to suffocate and blind him with some form of manly hug. He then proceeded to give him a stack of novels and the worst news he'd had all year. The twat was following him to Hogwarts.

Secondly after he had escaped the mirrored menace he ran into the Weasley family and the Malfoy family, at the same time. Interestingly enough Draco had been incredibly subdued almost friendly in his behavior and that sent one Molly 'Banshee' Weasley into a rage the likes of which Hadrian could only refer to as volcanic.

**"****HOW DARE YOU SPEAK T****O HARRY, get away from him filthy Malfoys, I bet it was you who killed my poor boy; trainee Death Eater scum get away from my son, leave my family be you prissy blonde wanker. Remove your taint from this innocent boy at once" **The stream of insults only escalated when the fathers stepped in, resulting in an all out brawl for approximately half a minute before the oaf of a gatekeeper stepped in to tear them apart.

Throughout it all Harry had stood quietly to one side, in no way preventing escalation, though at all of Mrs Weasley's comments about how he was her son he got progressively angrier and his blank face twisted into a sneer of derision. Draco, also watching from the sidelines spotted this at once, it was what he had been told to look for, and as he watched he noted that the sneer was directed to the Weasleys. Then Draco realised why; the woman was saying he was her son- and that her own youngest sons were missing, it was when he added those facts up with the dark gleam in Hadrian's eyes that he formally acknowledged his father's warning. Hadrian Evans clearly knew what had happened to her sons Draco realised, not only that but it was probably Hadrian Evans that had happened to her sons.

It was not difficult to decide to stay out of his way, after all if the banshee was calling him son they clearly believed that he had nothing to do with their murders. Someone who could kill that cleanly was to be avoided at all costs, he would even warn his associates.

~~#~~

After all the excitement of the day Harry really wanted to go home but unfortunately that didn't appear to be in the cards.

"A word Mr Evans" The voice of Lucius Malfoy speaking quietly, his words hidden in the shouts filling the room "The shaded parasol outside Reaver's nook in five minutes, I presume you know the way?"

"Indeed I do know of it." Another carful reply, one wrong word with people like Lucius and Dumbledore and you are ripped to shreds.

Five minutes later under the shaded parasol outside one of the most notorious establishments in Knockturn Alley with his aunt by his side; their faces concealed under dark hoods, any possible identification hidden from view. Many people would pay to know that the 'Chosen One' was having a secretive meeting in a disreputable pub.

Lucius was on time, similarly wearing a dark cloak, his son was nowhere in sight- presumably left in the main alley. "Good Afternoon sir and madam; we can talk safely now, I have erected several privacy wards." Were the words that escorted several swift wand movements.

"Sir" Was the reply with twin nods of acknowledgement. "You desired to meet with us"

"Indeed I did, I believe you met my most fanatical house elf over the summer" Lucius stated, without being able to see under the hood Harry wasn't sure but it sounded like Lucius was almost wincing at the thought, his words had that particular twinge of 'I really fucked up there' that people got when embarrassed.

"It was your elf that stole my mail? Perhaps you could then enlighten me as to the meaning of the death threats then." A shiver crept over Lucius at that tone of voice; it was similar to the can-I-please-kill-you that his Lord got when someone said something stupid. "And if not maybe we could arrange for something else, something a little more _fun._"

"Restrain yourself Hadrian darling, I am quite sure Lord Malfoy will cooperate, after all he has seen the Weasleys recently, and after discovering what the loss of a child does to someone why would he want to experience it for himself?" At this Lucius almost whimpered. "So come now Lucy darling, speak."

"The elf was referring to a diary I have in my possession, I was going to give it to the youngest Weasley today. It contains dark magic and belonged to the Dark Lord, it contains the power and knowledge to open the chamber of secrets and release the basilisk within." Here Lucius paused and seemed to gather his courage. "Instead I have decided it would be best to alert you to this, and give it to you to make use of."

"Intriguing, I believe you have made the correct choice Lucius, after all the Weasleys are a light family and may very well have reported this to Dumbledore."

"And you will not?"

"If we did we would have to state where we received such a gift and would be unable to make use of such a marvel." Petunia interceded.

"Indeed mother, you can do so much with a giant snake these days; of course even the venom and shed skins will be useful, just think about the mayhem possible with a few drops on certain people's cutlery." Harry smirked, the dark gleam in his eyes speaking of untold horrors to come. "Do you have it on you?"

"Here" Lucius slid it across the table quickly "Be warned the diary will try to possess you if it thinks you are not dark or are in any way a potential danger, it feeds off of life energy and emotion and if blood is shed on its pages the process is much exacerbated."

"There will be no problems I can assure you Lord Malfoy, I will be very careful, tell your son to watch his step Mr Malfoy; I would hate for him to run into the basilisk after we have been getting on so well."

"I shall Mr Evans, goodbye" A last flicker of eyes to the pocket where the diary was now located and he strode away, quickly lost in bustle of similarly cloaked people.

"Well mother, this year promises to be fun" Hadrian whispered, watching Lucius' retreating form. "Let's go home, there is much to plan." It would be easy to order the basilisk even without the diary, after all he was already a parselmouth, all he really needed was the location of the entrance.

"Indeed Harry darling, I don't think you will be very bored at all" Petunia smiled at her son, her dark gleam matching his exactly.

**~~#~~**

**A longer chapter this time especially for** **Vivianne95, next chapter will be the start of second year.**

**Enjoy :) ****SuchaNarcissist**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thanks to Vivianne95 and Red05 for reviewing many apologies for the long wait. I have finished exams now so yay new chapters.**

**Enjoy :) ****SuchaNarcissist**

**~~#~~**

§Parseltongue§

**Bold is notes or screaming, it should be pretty obvious which.**

**~~#~~**

**_Take your pride, take your vanity,  
Can't you see that your ego's empty?,  
I will turn, I will walk away,  
I won't become you._**

**_Perfect Life - Red_**

**_~~#~~_**

Hadrian's good mood didn't last ten seconds into the morning of September the first, primarily because school but also because of the guard outside his door waiting to collect him for the Hogwarts Express. After the disappearance- and presumed foul play- of three of the Weasley brood, security had been improved. The new safeguards had Dumbledore's ineptitude written all over them.

Honestly informing a corrupt ministry of where the supposed saviour lives, after first putting him there to avoid detection, barmy absolutely barmy. To then explain the nature of the wards surrounding the house, basically explaining to everybody who wanted to kill the chosen one exactly how to get past the 'infallible' wards wasn't just handing out an invitation but also a key to the front door.

Not that Petunia couldn't look after herself but some wizards are sneakier than others and potions in cups, or touch activated jinxes on doorknobs could be deadly to someone with no way of accessing Saint Mungos. Therefore after a short discussion it was decided that Petunia would start looking for a new home through Gringotts in the autumn month, also selling their old home through Gringotts- marketed as the home of the boy-who-lived it would make a substantial profit. This was after deciding to sue the ministry for theft of course, considering the war memorial in Godric's hollow had been built on Potter land that the ministry had claimed as their own and preserved. Not that they were going to live there but money is money, and more money builds stronger wards.

Therefore Hadrian didn't expect his day to improve; however his mother's goodbye words of "have fun and wear sunglasses" led to an unexpected smile that startled the assigned auror guard. The good mood that came with the thought of untraceable murder and large violent snakes was shutdown, upon entry to the station wherein he was quickly set upon by the rotund banshee and family.

Accompanied by screaming wails of "Harry, oh Harry" and bone crushing hugs, Hadrian made his way onto platform nine and three quarters. Once the entire Weasley clan was through the barrier and out of sight of muggles more talk ensued, talk consisted of questions about his welfare, insults about his mother, complaints about his weight, introductions to other family members and no room to comment from Harry himself. This was however accompanied by the statement of "Harry we understand how devastated you must be about Ron and the twins, and Dumbledore suggested we give you some little something's to remember them by, as Ginny didn't want Scabbers we figured we'd give him to you, and from the twins, we figured as you knew them best from their pranks this joke parchment is for you." Here the Weasley matriarch broke off into sobs and her husband continued "It insults everybody who tries to use it and we thought it might provide a few laughs."

A free rat, a sheet of insulting parchment and a home cooked meal later and Hadrian was finally able to get onto the train. Knowing little about rat care he decided that he would leave it in its cage until Hogwarts, wherein he would proceed to feed it on a healthy diet; after all one never knows when a lab rat might come in handy. Of course after inspecting said cage and said rat Harry decided to test out one of his new spells on it, the unbreakable one, the cage seemed rather flimsy and Hadrian didn't want to do a Neville (referring to the constant loss of Trevor the toad), this combined with the highest level locking charm he knew- in case someone tried to release the rat- resulted in a nice sturdy home for his new test subject- sorry pet.

A few minutes after that and a chapter into his book for the journey a strange blond girl arrived. After a two minute staring competition the girl broke the silence opening with "That's a very nice rat you have there Hadrian, seems a bit human to be honest what with the way he's an animagus and all." After such an intriguing opening line there was no way Hadrian was letting her wander off.

"Please do join me; I'm sure Hermione will be along in a few minutes do, also please explain."

"The rat doesn't feel like a rat, and a rat that isn't a rat, is logically not a rat, therefore following the laws of Sherwin Domes: 'when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth' so animagus."

"Apart from questioning whether this is some form of conspiracy theory, I have a few questions" was the reply from Hadrian "First off what's your name, second don't you mean Sherlock Holmes and third are there no other possibilities for a rat not being a rat than an animagus?"

"Number one: of course its a conspiracy theory, everything involving the government is just a small radish in the large field of the rotfang conspiracy, secondly I'm Luna Pandora Lovegood, answer three is that a great detective goes by many names and fourth is yes but a rat not being a rat for twelve years but still persisting in being the same rat leads credence to the idea of animagus over transfiguration and potion as most would wear off over twelve years, however considering it could quite rightly be reapplied yearly by the government to prevent a wrackspurt infestation and have the side effect of ratification resulting in increasing vermin levels, however that's just silly Harry."

"Well Luna, avoiding the fact that that speech brought up more questions than answers, I believe we should probably report this rat for checking- maybe professor McGonagall, as an animagus herself it would make sense for her to know the reveal spell. However I believe I shall have to wait half a year or so, after all I must first discover that the rat is not acting normally and I would hate to have to buy a new lab rat this early in the year."

"Oh yes one must be careful when buying rats, ones bought in September like old friends are fickle."

"Luna I'm getting a distinct feeling that you're giving entirely correct advice based on theories drawn out of thin air, however they seem to make loose sense. In other words you are a seer, correct?"

"Oh, you got it very fast Hadrian, most people just write it off as insanity, especially if they meet papa. Yes indeed I think we will be great friends, so long that is if you can avoid painting floors around me red, black is a much better colour for floors, or maybe blue. I'm seeing a potential for lots of blue floors soon, a few greens and many yellow, however red floors and me don't match."

"So no killing Gryffs around you then?" Asked Harry, oddly he was feeling quite calm about the whole, this seer could give away everything, thing.

"Correct, and you shouldn't worry so much, that's how nargles get in, plus even a twinkle cannot see into the threads of the future without losing lemon drops along the way."

After confirming this meant that Luna's mind could not be read by a leglimens, Harry decided that conversing with the strange girl- while entertaining- was not in keeping with his habit of reading as much as possible on the train; especially when there was no Ginger idiot that he had to pander to this year. Add this to a giant snake and a tame seer and Hadrian was feeling quite happy with himself.

~~#~~

Upon reaching Hogwarts Hadrian decided he was having too many mood swings today and that it really needed dealing with. First they were meant to be taking horseless carriages to the school. Emphasis on the horseless there, however Hadrian saw winged skeletal horses, upon asking Hermione about said horses he just got a very strange look and a "What horses Harry?" deciding that asking someone in the know was the best idea, he figured he'd ask Hagrid. After all, creepy and potentially dangerous was right up Hagrid's street.

Then was the fact that it was raining, a little known fact about Hadrian was that he loved the rain, however getting wet means that, the glasses used to see through cover in water, and then whilst drying steam up. Upon realizing he went to a magic school and that they could probably fix his eyesight research on eyes went to the top of his list.

After mentally kicking himself for not thinking about his eyes sooner, Harry entered the great hall, which was hung with big black banners with the faces of the three dead Weasleys. This led to another hushed silence and whispered apologies about how people 'hadn't thought' 'didn't realise' and were 'so sorry' about his loss. This quickly got irritating fast, however there was a silver lining in that it assured him that nobody possibly thought that he had ended them. However these sorrowful comments were followed up with hushed giggles about the dreamy new teacher i.e. the mirrored menace who was entertainingly seated next to Severus Snape, who at that moment was looking absolutely thrilled to have to put up with princess twinkle toes all year round. Of course several trains of thought later and Hadrian was left wanting to either have himself obliviated or drown himself after the thought of 'opposites attract' appeared.

Then was his new stalker, clearly an untrained replacement for Weasley, another useless excuse for a wizard; Neville Longbottom, upon second consideration Hadrian found he wouldn't make a bad minion if he could deprogram him quickly enough. He knew enough about herbology to make a half decent poison supplier, or at the very least rare ingredient supplier for some of Hadrian's more dark potions. Helping him to raise his grades and confidence as well as his popularity should win his undying loyalty- that was how Gryffindors worked right? However in terms of minion collecting he managed to find two accidentally a muggleborn named Colin "Creepy" Creevey and a new red head- a Ginevra "Banshee Weasel" Weasley. It was at this point that Hadrian discovered that there was in reality a Harry Potter Fanclub and apparently Ginny Weasley had been a devout member since age three.

Adding into the chaos at the Gryffindor table Luna Lovegood joined the Gryffindor ranks, upon query answering "It takes courage to declare knowledge of death without fear to one declared as death by many" Overall the sorting was pretty awful for Hadrian.

**~~#~~**

**A chapter this time especially for** **Vivianne95 and Red05 my most loyal minions-sorry reviewers, next chapter will be the first week of second year.**

**Enjoy :) ****SuchaNarcissist**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks to Vivianne95 and Red05, the most loyal minions and also Bellatrix Black (twice), Guest, Guest, Varg Ian and toile grant. Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**

**~~#~~**

§Parseltongue§

**Bold is notes or screaming, it should be pretty obvious which.**

**~~#~~**

**_Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark,  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark,  
And besides in the mean, mean time,  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart._**

**_My Songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy_**

**_~~#~~_**

From a doorway in the Malfoy household a pair of bulbous yellow eyes gleamed- staring intently at their owner, the over sized and vaguely floppy ears had seconds previously heard the name of his hero and now he wanted to hear more about Lord Harry the Great saviour of all house elves and wizards, the owner of both the eyes and the ears had heard so much about Harry from another elf, one who had met the great Harry Potter who had brought back little gifts from the generous saviour. Rummy- for that was his name- wanted to do better than Dobby, Rummy wanted to help Harry Potter so he could lead the household as Dobby did now. Maybe then he would be important enough to get to speak to Harry Potter.

Of course this brought everything back round to the conversation that Rummy could hear, loud whispers reaching the doorframe "Harry Potter... Diary... the dark lord... dangerous". Rummy knew what to do then- save Harry Potter from evil plot by his master just like Dobby had- but he would do better because now Harry Potter was in danger from the dark lord not just some weird book. He could actually meet the great, the awesome, the powerful, the generous, the kind Harry Potter- he'd be so thankful when he found out what Rummy had done to save him, and he might even help Rummy- or even better ask him to be his elf.

~~#~~

Lucius broke off his conversation with his wife when another one of those danger shivers crept up his spine, he had the distinct feeling that something really, really bad was going to happen and with a sense of morbid curiosity he wondered who- or what- had pissed off the new dark lord.

~~#~~

Hadrian really didn't like the joke parchment he had "inherited" from the Weasley twins, it seemed to be a very complex runic arrangement with several arrays all bisecting each other in a twisting web of power, however the repeat intersections made it difficult to decipher- probably the intention as it was obvious to anyone who took a closer look that its main function was more complex than a simple joke parchment, but even then the parchment could detect his names somehow- both his birth name and his adoptive name. The parchment had seemed almost fixated on his birth name but he just didn't have the background in enchanting and runes to fully work the irritating parchment. However it was really obvious now that it was some sort of manipulation on the part of the headmaster after all how was it that nobody noticed the heavy wards on the parchment? Or the whole `personal insults' thing that it did for everyone; unless it didn't do that for everyone or couldn't, a location based map?

In the seat besides her new friend Luna sighed, he seemed kinda obsessed with the map, it was almost cute the way he half squinted and tilted his head to try and see the lines etched on the surface. She wondered how long it would be before he figured out that he could ask her for help. But then again the waiting was half the fun and she supposed not everyone had Dabberblimps to show them the right lines to look at- otherwise it would just have been a mess of colour and light. It didn't really matter anyway she knew that eventually he'd get bored, give up and find the answer accidentally. After all she was a seer.

~~#~~

Hermione was angry, really really angry, the barrier at the platform had refused to open for her and a group of first years who were running late- due to incomplete explanations of how to access the platform no doubt and they'd ended up sending an owl as it seemed all access- in and out- had been cut off. So she'd missed seeing her first real friend she had ever made and had ended up next to the most obnoxious brat who refused to stop complaining, loudly and about muggles, in the centre of an all muggle area. It would be just her luck, after not being able to reach Hadrian for most of the summer; she now could not access the school and she only had one book on her that she could read in such a muggle location and with that whiny brat going on and on it was really hard to concentrate.

~~#~~

Albus Dumbledore was angry, he didn't look it- in fact he actually smiled more because of it or tried to, it came out more as a grimace; his potions master was away investigating the entrance to platform 9 ¾ along with Gilderoy Lockhart the new defence teacher, in the privacy of his office Dumbledore allowed that grimace to pull into a true smile, Gilderoy reminded him so much of another young curly haired man- and as such an obvious incompetent it would be easy to blackmail him into his bed, the lad might actually learn something. If he recalled correctly Gellert-no Gilderoy had had a fascination with Severus that held potential, maybe...

Minerva McGonagall looked on horrified as her revered headmaster sucked on a lemon drop and groaned, it was distinctly obvious that he had completely forgotten about her coming to get the sorting hat for the late sorting. When he moaned "_mmm Severus_" it was definitely time to leave sorting hat or not. Anyway it was obvious where they would all go, how hard would it be to just transfigure an old hat and partially animate it to scream houses?

Clarence Harper **_"__HUFFLEPUFF"_**

Murrin Sullivan **_"__HUFFLEPUFF"_**

Gertrude Hutchinson** _"__HUFFLEPUFF"_**

John Lewis**_ "__SLYTHERIN"_**

Dorian Llewellyn **_"__RAVENCLAW"_**

Melba Stump**_ "__GRYFFINDOR"_**

There that was easy; though it was odd it was like the hat was sorting them opposite to the values that she instructed after all everybody knows purebloods in Slytherin, loners in Ravenclaw, Groupies in Hufflepuff and awesome people in Gryffindor. Odd that, she sighed and turned away from the confused group, wondering _'would it be possible for Poppy to perform a medicinal obliviate I wonder, I could never look at Severus, or Albus the same way otherwise, imagining them like, like- obliviation it is, no need to remember any of this evening anyway.'_

Minerva McGonagall walked off in the direction of the infirmary, leaving a confused group of six students stood on the seventh floor corridor, with plain black robes and no idea what was going on.

"Well I`m John, and I'm named after a supermarket. Does anyone have a clue of where we're meant to be?"

"I'm Gertrude, pureblood, someone said something about dorms? And my mother said I should be in Slytherin?"

"I'm Murrin, pureblood, and maybe this is a test- to see what kind of magic we can do?"

"I'm Melba, and I'm absolutely stumped? And kind of scared, I don't know any magic yet- what if I get sent home."

"I'm Dorian, half-blood, I think it's a maze, we all saw how windy it was on the way up right? Well I think if we all put our hands on the same wall and link up we'll find our way out. We must be the last group because of the barrier."

"I'm Clarence, pureblood and that sounds like a half decent idea, I think we should go left towards that light."

"Don't be silly- if this is a test left will be the way to Hufflepuff the Llewellyns have been in Ravenclaw for generations, we go right"

"Into the dark, dusty totally unused corridor that appears to lead into an unoccupied portion of the school sure, sounds like great fun." Commented Melba.

"And that's why you're a Gryffindor Stump" Replied Dorian

"What never heard of sarcasm?" Retorted Melba weakly.

And so the band of six moved forwards into the empty castle, through a doorway that most people would swear, wasn't there that morning. Minerva McGonagall upon finishing up in the infirmary went to bed whistling after a wee drab of whisky to stave off the nights chill, after all nothing important had happened that night, it was like she had a gap in her memory. Odd that.

On a bedside table in the infirmary a transfigured hat returned to a bunch of flowers in red, green, yellow and blue that occasionally squeaked **_"__Ravenpuff"_, _"__Gryfferin"_, _"__Huffclaw"_**and **_"__Slythdoor"_**until with a last squeak of **_"__default" _**the flowers fell silent.

**~~#~~**

**An odd ending I'm sure but all will make sense in time, plus you all needed some lighthearted wit after the early horror of *SEVUMBLEHEART* AHHHHH.**

**Sorry about the wait people, been away and finishing off school work, next chapters should be up sooner, much much sooner.**

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait, I'm not dead I promise.**

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**

**~~#~~**

§Parseltongue§

**Bold is notes or screaming, it should be pretty obvious which.**

**~~#~~**

**_My eyes are wide open,  
I see the enemy, the hypocrisy,  
Your cover is fading,  
Secrets pouring out, castles falling down.  
My Songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy_**

**_~~#~~_**

It hadn't even been a week back at Hogwarts and Hadrian was bored, the teachers were running around the school desperately trying to find six missing children who apparently had come to Hogwarts and been kidnapped by something so awful that the deputy headmistress had had to have a medicinal obliviate to save her sanity. It was hard not to laugh watching them, as it turned out if the children weren't found within a five day period then the ministry would be called in to evaluate school safety and to decide whether or not to keep the school open. The one thing that the school valued most- its autonomy- could be taken away so easily.

It had taken a full two days for Hermione to snap and ask where they were, Hadrian was honestly surprised she'd lasted that long.

"Hadrian you must know- otherwise I'd never find you because you would be all over the castle looking to find them so you could know how they'd hidden so well."

"Just because I don't go wandering off to look for a group of dim-witted first years does not mean that I know where they are."

"Look Mr Evans I think I know you well enough by now to assume that you always know where the bodies are buried so fess up."

"Look Hermione even if I did know, what makes you think that it would be something you would like to know?" Hadrian queried, the endless questioning was getting annoying and within a five minute period Luna would almost certainly join them, meaning he had to either explain or change the topic and fast.

"I put a high price on knowledge Hadrian you know that, and I'm guessing it's not pretty- but tell me anyway? Please?"

"Hermione if I tell you, and I might not, you will not be able to forget it and you will never look at this castle the same again."

"So you do know!"

"Yes Hermione I knew as soon as it happened, I've kept it quiet because although it used to be a well-known fact it fell out of favour as more non-schooled muggleborns came into Hogwarts."

"As it happened, an event then. A covered up well known fact indicates undesirable, scary or somehow dark. What does non-schooled mean though? I went to school before Hogwarts, oh wizarding education then. But surely the teachers mustn't know this fact or else they would have informed the ministry by now. So a fact that fell out of fashion for purebloods more than a century ago, hence predating all available copies of Hogwarts: a History, therefore censored, therefore indicating something bad about Hogwarts not the teaching in of itself. Can' be the chamber of secrets- too well known- I don't know what it could be, my knowledge of Hogwarts only extend to copies of Hogwarts: a history contained within the school library." The brightest witch of her age almost went cross eyed with concentration as she tried to recall other sources of knowledge from her mental library. "The only thing that comes to mind is the location of Crosnos the sours' body, and his family."

"Very impressive and quite correct considering. The only mention left in recent textbooks that I have found in the last two days is the vanishing forces of armies attacking or invading Hogwarts, most often put down to internal defences- but never actually verified in most textbooks. The simple fact is that Hogwarts is carnivorous."

"Carnivorous- a meat eater- but Hadrian, a castle, Hogwarts-castle, rock, no teeth, how?!" Was the confused response.

"Hogwarts is the most magically powerful building in existence. That energy could not come from a singular ley line, or even the intersection that Hogwarts stands on. Those power the unplottable wards over Hogsmeade and the Forbidden forest as well as the lesser siege wards. The real power of the castle comes from what it was made from, granite- a strong magical repeller that when infused holds ward schemes perfectly, but requires huge quantities of energy and oak a magically powerful wood that when doused in pure magic can shift its structure and form, creating an incredibly stable building. If combined and coated with raw magical potential as Hogwarts was, the very fabric of the building takes up a life of its own- adapting to suit the needs of its people, in this modern bathrooms, secret passageways and bedrooms with the right number of beds. In the past Hogwarts has shifted to resemble a fort or keep in times of war and only sprawls when relatively safe."

"So Hogwarts is sentient, believable with magic- after all portraits. But Carnivorous?"

"Due to the magic resistant nature of the materials Hogwarts is made from and its transitionary nature I presume that the castle steadily depletes its resources, additionally past headmasters all add on to Hogwarts wards, overlaying them until they are not just useless but incredibly power hungry. From what I can tell the latest overlay of wards pushed the castle from the positives into the negatives, thus it required a new power source- or six."

"How can they be a long term power source if Hogwarts is eating them? Their magic would fade- and how do you know this?"

"The simple fact is that they and 3,000 others like them are entombed within the very walls of Hogwarts, sustained to generate a steady supply of magic for Hogwarts to use on portraits, stairs, shielding, elves, heating etc. Most of those 3,000 are from the besieging muggle armies form the dark ages. They were allowed to attack by the founders so as to provide a strong power source. There was never meant to be a need for more, but as the population grew so did the need for magic and more had to be added. There was a failsafe in place though, the founders in all their wisdom devised a device to 'kill' criminals, a passageway of sorts, leading straight into the stomach of Hogwarts."

"Two birds with one stone, dangerous criminals incapacitated and Hogwarts gets extra energy. Why does Hogwarts need more then?"

"For one most of her supply is muggle energy and is not quite compatible so doesn't provide as well. For another many of the original armies are finally fading from what I can tell in the two thousand years since their entombment there has never been a real need, but with such an internal failure and with the ministry repealing most death penalties as too final-"

"There's no in source of energy! Only outputs and with muggle repelling wards up the only source is students, so she took a group of firsties- innocent and naïve and left unattended. The perfect prey, plus with their youth their bodies would hold out longer and their magical cores will adapt to the drain ensuring that the supply will be much larger than that from older students."

"I'm glad you understand. Worried about your mental state. But glad." Hadrian laughed "How the tables have turned."

"Why worry about my mental state, darling when yours is clearly so much worse, after all you felt this happen- and knew what it was! How did you know- for that matter, where did you find out all the details- and two thousand years?! The recorded start date for Hogwarts is just over one thousand years ago." Said Hermione, all previous worry had fled from her expression at the idea of forgotten knowledge.

"Muggle technology can do many things, but breaking through a broad span ignorance ward covering the entire world, cast with the life force of four hundred wizards is not easy." Here Hadrian paused waiting for the reaction he knew it would cause. Surprisingly the only reaction was a dropped jaw and a hand motion from Hermione. "The reason for this spell was the period of time known as the dark ages, during this thousand year period several wizarding warlords came to power- completely destroying all muggle resistance and leading to a period of bloodshed that the wizarding world willingly forgot."

"So the spell..." Trailed Hermione, her extraordinary brain unable to find the answer in any of the texts she'd read.

"The spell was performed with the ideal of blocking those years from muggle minds forever, as a side effect it hits most muggleborns and weaker witches and wizards, with the true facts it is easily overcome. The spell needed so many to give their lives in order to cover the entire world, in equivalence it condensed a thousand years of history into a period of time approximately a decade long, worldwide. This resulted in a sudden surge of intelligence of muggles as their minds tried to encompass the inventions created to counter wizard kind, as muggles become more interested in history the spell struggles more and so more knowledge 'leaks' resulting in things like the muggle 'industrial revolution' all based off ancestral ideas for detecting and preventing magic, but bastardised; which is why they do not work in the presence of magic or explode violently."

"So muggle invention is reliant on interest in the concealed period of history. And modern day inventions are unable to work against magic because the ideas from a thousand years of work were jumbled into the minds of scientists." Fear and wonder were evident in her eyes but she never once doubted the history she was learning.

"Yes, more worrying is the constant innovation of muggles, it indicates the spell needs strengthening- like Hogwarts its energy source has grown thin. I wouldn't be surprised if buses full of tourists start disappearing around wizarding monuments like Stonehenge."

"Why Stonehenge? It has little to no significance in the wizarding community just an old pile of rocks."

"Stonehenge and several other stone circles were erected as anchor points for the spell, which is why their origins are unknown, muggle minds cannot comprehend the time period they come from. Other monuments exist at other locations across the world. Typically they are as mystical sites or sites of natural beauty where the high levels of magic have kept the plant life alive. As for relevance to wizards, they hold little significance especially to the weaker legions who are fooled by the spell as well as the muggles are." Deciding to leave before Hermione could ask more questions Hadrian grabbed his bag and escaped from the library, ducking down a side corridor and stood behind a suit of armour. Less than two minutes later hurricane Hermione followed, heading straight along the corridor.

Still hidden behind the armour Hadrian turned around and came face to face with a tiny etched snake.

**~~#~~**

**Thanks to all the loyal, loyal minions who have put up with the long wait. **

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok the wait is getting more ridiculous each time, I am very very sorry.**

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**

**~~#~~**

§Parseltongue§

**Bold is notes or screaming, it should be pretty obvious which.**

**~~#~~**

**Past, darkness rose  
Crying tears within  
Happiness, lost emotion  
Pain, no more**

**Gandalf- Dark Memories**

**_~~#~~_**

The ministry of magic was in total uproar, with the disappearance of six first year students from Hogwarts- including three purebloods, a halfblood and two muggleborns, the wizarding parents were practically rioting and the ministry's inspectors could not find any hint as to the location of the students. Cornelius Fudge was at his wits end, Dumbledore had promised that the children would be located with 48 hours and it had been 72. The only real option he had except from sending in armed guards or evacuating the school was to make a deal with the devil- otherwise known as the unspeakables, the only government exempt from, well everything, the Department of Mysteries was less a department of the government and more a separate allied nation, a nation that kept its power through exchanges of favours, blackmail and coercion. Cornelius had been lucky to not be indebted but even he could see the sharks in the water if this mess wasn't resolved.

And so with a heavy heart Cornelius held down the purple button that would summon 'the leader' of the unspeakables, Unspeakable Croaker; it took less than three minutes for the hooded man to appear in the Minister's office, a deep shadow hiding his face.

The words "We thought you might hold out longer minister" were spoken in a deeply distorted voice that sent shivers up the spine of the minster "What do you require from the department today?"

"Find the children at Hogwarts and how they disappeared, retrieve them if possible but find a way to keep the ministry looking good whilst doing it." Was the blustery response.

"Anything to help maintain the standards of our great nation, the department is glad to perform this small favour Minister Fudge." The man bowed and walked out, his grey robes not stirring even as he moved. Cornelius was left almost frozen to his desk in fear a noticeable shaking in his hands had him reaching for the fire whisky in his secret drawer.

"Gods above, Merlin below what in the seven realms have I agreed to?"

~~##~~

Beloved Mother,

I am writing to you to ask for your opinion on the contents of my mind. Recently I have developed the ability to know things that have been forgotten for centuries, things that just come pouring out. I cannot find a way to explain these things that I know, nor can I provide sufficient literature including the subjects involved, this leads me to believe that the memories are not my own. Given the fact that you have repeatedly stated that the curse of the Evans' is growing in me, I am writing to ask if this could be the first symptom of the re-emergence- and if so is there some way that you know of to either block or control these memories.

Currently I am having to avoid Hermione as I inadvertently told her about the wizarding dark ages, due to my complete inability to explain where I found this information she is on a bit of a rampage and unless I can find some way to explain the inexplicable I fear she may begin to look deeper into some of my behaviours- more importantly the periods of time that she cannot find me as I am either 'experimenting' with my new lab rat or exploring the Slytherin secret passageways- a new development that I found by accident. I have been unable to experiment with the diary we received from Lord Malfoy yet as the 'mysterious' disappearance of several first year students has caused a regrettable ministerial invasion of Hogwarts, however this has allowed me to practice my repertoire of stealth spells around those trained to detect them- so far I have not been caught once.

With love,

Hadrian Evans

~~##~~

My Darling Boy,

Indeed it sounds like you have begun to exhibit the symptoms of the Evans' family curse. There is little you can do to control the curse- although the origins of the curse are lost to us years of experimentation on sufferers has shown us that once the curse has taken hold it will slowly release the memories of the other sufferers inside the mind of the latest as it simultaneously forces physiological changes onto the host. The memories can be forcefully stimulated into releasing but cannot be prevented from releasing in any way. My advice to you my son, is to try and avoid stimulating the release, given that this will be almost impossible any extra knowledge that you cannot control the release of should be covered if you state you learnt it from a family grimoire- pure blood families like the Potters are known for keeping centuries of knowledge safe in family grimoires and by law they are protected as they are often the source of a family's livelihood.

Perhaps telling Hermione that you are studying your family grimoire in your "lost time" will send her off to study up on grimoires and leave you be, it would also explain any slips you make near teachers or aurors given that you are muggle raised and should not have knowledge not contained within the Hogwarts library. Do be careful around aurors Hadrian there is a distinct possibility that they have seen you and are leaving you be because of your fame and your age, do not begin to underestimate them just because you think they are unaware of you. Given you predisposition to the art of death it might be wise if you were to check up on the events surrounding the children's deaths- if you are not already aware of how it occurred- and ensure you have your alibi and revise the relevant clauses in the Hogwarts charter, it never hurts to be prepared. Perhaps tell Hermione it is to ensure that the Ministry does not arrest an innocent to keep face.

Love from,

Mother

~~##~~

Dearest Mother,

Your excellent suggestions have resulted in a vast decrease in harassment from Hermione as well as allowing me to show off some of my own spell creations- all under the purview of family magic. I am slightly worried that Hermione seems to be contemplating forcing some sort of bonding between us to get her hands on our "ancient family grimoire", it would be a real shame to have to execute someone with such potential, especially given the new developments within Hogwarts. It appears that as the aurors could not locate the children within the time period allocated the minister, in all his infinite wisdom, called in the unspeakables. It is quite clear that they are aware of the circumstances of the disappearance and are using the free access to Hogwarts to raid the restricted section of the library and to perform in depth scans of the Hogwarts ward system. Hopefully they will note the useless drains on the wards and remove them which will reduce the necessary intake for the castle. It is worrying that the ministry could not find the information on the castles carnivorous nature without the unspeakables, either the ministry is more incompetent than previously believed or the unspeakables wanted something enough that they would hide a large amount of information both within the ministry and in private homes. I would appreciate it if you made some tactful enquiries with the goblins.

Many thanks,

Your loving son

~~##~~

Hadrian,

The goblins couldn't find anything concrete but the minister has been very jumpy lately, it is within the realm of possibilities that the fool made a deal. Regardless you should tread with caution the unspeakables have always acted on their own, almost a separate state within the country, whatever you do ensure you stay below their radar and do nothing to draw attention, at all. This includes any experimental magics or torture; my sister insisted that the unspeakables had the best magical senses of anybody she had ever met. It would not surprise me to find they had ways of tracing harmful magic- and though they may not come after you now any sort of harm to you is unacceptable.

With caution,

Your Mother

**~~##~~**

**I really am sorry about the wait.**

**For those who were confused by the information load in the last chapter this is it simplified.**

**Hogwarts uses more power than the ley lines underneath can provide so it uses living sources of energy- people- kept alive and constantly drained like power-generating batteries. As more headmasters add to the wards the power drain increases and the batteries can't keep up, additionally some pf the batteries are dying and there is no new supply as the ministry stopped providing criminals to feed Hogwarts. So Hogwarts took the first years to ensure a steady power supply. The information about this was censored when more muggleborns started attending Hogwarts, as was the fact that the castle is sentient and can change shape if the resources are provided or if the need is great. **

**Also Hogwarts is 2000 years old, it is believed to be 1000 as an ignorance ward is maintained across the entire muggle population which wizarding folk willingly accepted. The ward condenses 1000 years of time when wizarding warlords ruled the world and crushed muggle civilization into a decade. During the 1000 years muggles had developed technology to combat magic, this was lost in the spell and when muggles try to learn about the condensed time their knowledge rapidly increases- this led to the industrial revolution. It also prevents technology working alongside magic as technology was designed to combat magic and the bastardised versions in use are not complete because the ignorance spell prevents their completion. The ignorance spell is anchored at Stonehenge and other monuments around the world are the anchor points, they are seen as holy due to a high concentration of magical energy around them. The spell is weakening and so disappearances around these anchor points might start occurring to feed the spell.**

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey look an update occurring in a reasonable time frame- miracles can happen!**

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**

**~~#~~**

§Parseltongue§

**Bold is notes or screaming, it should be pretty obvious which.**

**~~#~~**

**A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see  
Fall Out Boy- My Songs know what you did in the dark**

**_~~#~~_**

The last thing Cornelius Fudge wanted to see when he stepped inside his office was the shadowed face of Unspeakable Croaker. Fortunately for Minister Fudge that was not what he saw when he entered his office, unfortunately that potential view was replaced with the backs of three grey-cloaked individuals, which Cornelius was fairly certain belonged to unspeakables- after all who else would be in his office at such an inconvenient hour. Cornelius did hate not having all the cards in his dealings with the unspeakables and being flatfooted like this was simply bad form in any arena- political or not. Cordial nonetheless he spoke up, voice trembling with just a hint of fear.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

As one the unspeakables turned to face the pudgy man, the slight quiver of his shoulders transitioned smoothly into terrified trembling. "We have the results of the investigation that you _requested _Minister" the central one replied in an even, mechanical tone.

"Please sit Minister we have much to discuss" The voice of the left unspeakable was recognisable to the Minister as that of Croaker- the Head Unspeakble. For once not commenting the Minister sat quickly behind his desk and placed his lime green bowler hat on the hat stand beside him. "We have completed the task that you asked of us" stated Croaker.

"B-but the children! They have not been found, the ministry- involvement-Hogwarts-culpability" The Minister stuttered for a moment unsure of what to say. "What happened to the children then" He asked tiredly.

"The children were taken as an energy supply for Hogwarts, the old ones are fading and the children will keep Hogwarts running _for now_; However in terms of the ministry the children were never sorted by the sorting hat and as such were never official students of Hogwarts- acceptance letters have no legal might behind them."

"So neither the ministry or Hogwarts has culpability for the disappearances" The minister paused and thought for a moment "You say the children will keep Hogwarts running for now?"

The third unspeakable spoke up "Indeed minister, if our calculations are correct Hogwarts will need about one hundred new wizarding energy sources in the next decade- or one and a half thousand muggle energy sources in the same time period. Given our assessment of the Hogwarts wards we have calculated that if all the pointless wards are removed that number should drop to seventy wizarding or one thousand and fifty muggles."

"WHAT! You cannot be serious- kill seventy wizards or thousands of mug-"

"If you prefer it would require seven hundred squibs" Added Croaker "But nonetheless something must be done, if Hogwarts falls it would not be good for the ministry- think what the muggles would see"

"But what can be done, that many people cannot just disappear Croaker- the muggles are watching us already after You-know-who and killing upstanding wizards would have me executed in an instant." The minister exclaimed heatedly his hands going to his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat on his forehead that formed at the very idea.

"Exactly minister, the public would rebel if seventy upstanding wizards were to vanish- but there are other options" Hinted the left unspeakable.

"Upstanding" Muttered Fudge "You mean to imply that criminals could be the answer."

"Not just any criminals minister, already convicted and sentenced ones, those who are expected to die off slowly over the next three decades in the worst hell on earth" Interjected the third unspeakable, a sense of grim satisfaction permeated their words even through the voice modifying charms on the cloak they wore "Those bastards deserve their fate and this way you get to say that you've solved two problems and lightened the load on the taxpayer."

"A win-win situation Minister" finished Croaker.

"But how to decide which prisoners to use?" Whispered the minister, more to himself than to any of the other presences in the room.

"Easy enough, the castle will need many lives over the next few decades- start with the worst offenders, those imprisoned for life or longer and work your way down. Avoid those with a chance of getting out and check innocence beforehand just in case." The words seemed to reach the minister through his thoughtful daze.

"Yes, yes indeed a sensible solution that pleases everybody. Excellent most excellent indeed. Well thank you gentlemen-ladies? Never mind I must be getting on thank you for your time" The minister spoke quickly looking down at his desk all the while, hands twisting together furiously.

"Very well minister we will take our leave, but do remember our _little deal_won't you." Croaker's voice never once changed from the same flat tone he had used the entire time he was in the office but somehow his very presence seemed to grow more intimidating. Behind his desk the minister twitched, hi mouth opened and closed once- then twice before he just looked down. In the silence the unspeakables walked out.

The minister did not move from his desk for over an hour until his over-eager undersecretary strode through the door with a pile of paperwork and an indignant expression "Honestly Cornelius these people will they never-"

Interrupting with a surprisingly firm voice the minister spoke "Please Dolores, not now. Contact the warden of Azkaban and Headmaster Dumbledore at once, say, say it is an emergency and that they are to both arrive within two hours."

"But why Cornelius, I know of no current political issue that could require Dumbledore and Head warden Roslin" Dolores Umbridge queried, her beady eyes narrowed in consternation.

"This one is above your paygrade Dolores. Now please go." Was the reply she received and with the narrow eyed glare the woman turned on her heel and minced out of the room. Behind her turned back the minister stood up and walked to a cabinet in the corner of his office to retrieve an aged bottle of whisky and three glasses.

By the time the headmaster and head warden arrived the bottle was half empty.

**~~#~~**

**Hey look plot, where did that come from?**

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it's been a while…. oops**

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**

**~~#~~**

§Parseltongue§

**Bold is notes or screaming, it should be pretty obvious which.**

**~~#~~**

**Solitude stands in the doorway  
And I'm struck once again by her black silhouette  
By her long cool stare and her silence  
I suddenly remember each time we've met**

**_~~#~~_**

Harry was staring at the parchment again Hermione noticed, it was happening more and more often at the moment. They'd come to the library to get some work done outside of the chaos of the Gryffindor common room and all Harry would do is poke at the stupid joke parchment repeatedly. Personally Hermione felt that the worst part was of it all was Luna, the girl had recently had the impetuousness to not only befriend Harry but to sit there and smile at him, laughter dancing in her eyes every time that blasted parchment was in sight. It was clear that if they weren't in the library her laughter would be dancing on the air like so many of the strange creatures Luna pulled out of her hat.

In the last hour Hermione had noticed the jabs getting steadily more and more vicious, by the time she'd got her transfiguration essay to even a half decent length- the second exception to Gamp's law had always reminded her of muggle chemistry and she had been wanting to reference a few of the more alchemical books in the library but not even she could ignore the sparks flying with every second poke anymore.

"Hadrian you need to calm down, it's just a silly piece of parchment quite possibly designed to make you this angry. Why don't you go take a walk down to the kitchens and get a cold glass of pumpkin juice? When you come back we can work on the potions essay together- to take your mind off it."

"You're probably right about the walk and I do love annoying Snape with a decent essay. I just- I just Aaargh!" Harry shouted, emphatically kicking his bag under the table, before walking off towards the exit of the library.

"Well maybe now I'll be able to get this essay finished, sometimes that boy gets awfully finicky over the smallest of things." Hermione commented offhand to Luna, who proceeded to slowly tip off of her chair and onto the floor whilst humming the mission impossible theme tune.

The next shelf over a small black book lay on the floor half poking out of the space underneath the bookshelves a thick layer of dust concealing any defining features. A minute later and a bony hand grasps the book carefully, long pointed nose glancing at the spine before sweeping off to the front of the library.

~~#~~

It took four hours for Harry to notice the missing diary, one spent in the kitchens calming down with the house elves, two spent writing up his potions essay with Hermione and another to retreat to his favourite work room intending to spend a bit of time with the diary instead of that accursed parchment that he noticed its absence. It didn't take long after that for the hour in kitchens to have been pointless.

He knew as soon as he acknowledged the lacking presence in his bag that the diary was free to carry out its assigned task. More importantly Hadrian knew that he had to get the blasted thing back before it decided to send a basilisk after him. After all he is a known killer of dark lords.

~~#~~

It took a fortnight, a mere fortnight for the diary to begin its dread task. It began as a day like any other; Hadrian prepared for the day, descended to breakfast with Hermione and Luna and received his daily prophet as always. Then a dead owl fell in his porridge.

That dead owl was the first of many, in fact all the schools owls perished that day- not just the owls either, any form of avian bird that had been provided food by the Hogwarts house elves died that day. Honestly Hadrian felt like spending the entire day holed up in his workroom away from all the whining, crying and occasional scream as birds popped like water balloons overhead. Albeit that was rather funny the first half dozen or so times but eventually the delight of seeing a hapless first year with raven spleen in his hair, bile on his robes and intestines like a mantle on his shoulders wore off.

An owl exploding above him was the final straw, he had to find where the diary had got to, he could only get away with saying he was laughing from shock once after all.

~~#~~

With Luna's shaky and often intensely unsettling aid it took Hadrian half a day to track down how the diary had escaped his custody. He would've kicked himself if that hadn't have been how the entire mess had started.

From his bag the diary had slid under the bookshelf, there it had been "swooped upon like a fwooper on a streeler, without the poison, or the dropping or the eating."-Luna's words not his. Unfortunately it was hard to tell who could have picked it up and from the fact that it had already successfully killed off all the roosters on the school grounds it was clear that it had left the library and was free amongst the students.

However it did narrow his suspect pool somewhat, it had to have been collected by someone who would have a reason to be looking at 'charms for the enticement of mice' or 'woodworking with woodlice, a magical's guide to muggle techniques' or even 'An enchanter's guide to toilets: do you really need a toilet brush?'. On a separate note Hadrian was alarmed by the sorting system in this library.

The only other hint he had was that the book must have fed on blood, else it wouldn't have enough power to possess a person for long enough to poison the bird feed in the kitchens, or to enter the kitchens undetected.

~~#~~

It take until Halloween night for the diary to strike again, upon leaving the Halloween feast after a pleasant day of scaring the living daylights out of anyone who had annoyed him over the year so far, the entire school cohort wandered into a frozen tableau, two house elves- one with a comically large bucket and another with a glowing wrench were frozen in position in front of the open bathroom door, water puddled around their feet and faces screwed up in fright.

Large blood red words daubed upon the wall stated that 'The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware'.

Draco Malfoy was the first to break the silence with a cry of "You're next Mudbloods" which trailed off after spotting a shock of black hair slowly turning to face him, an oddly sinister smile on the visage. Draco didn't say anything again for a while after that.

**~~#~~**

**So it has been a long while since I last updated which is bad, but I have updated which is better than nothing I'm sure. Continuing the positives I almost all of the plot for second and third year written out which means that even if I forget to write for a while, chapters shouldn't take too long to get written and posted.**

**Enjoy :) SuchaNarcissist**


End file.
